The great discovery
by Skrillexia
Summary: This is a story about the past on Sodor and how it got popular, Note:- This is my own version of the past on Sodor also i'm using my own version of the engines


The great discovery

**This is a story about Sodor in the past, when Thomas discovers a hidden town. **

**Note:- I'm using my own version of the engines not the CGI =)**

**Also this is my own version of what the past was like on Sodor.**

**If you're wondering what "Scuse" means its a slang way of "saying excuse me".**

The island of Sodor is a busy place, it's full of different engines and lots of people visit the railway but it was never like this 20 years ago.

20 years ago it was quiet people still visited but not as much as they do today, there were only four engines that lived on Sodor they were named Gordon Thomas Edward and Henry ,Gordon was the oldest of the four engines, he was a Scottish engine with a blue livery and a number 4 on his tender, Gordon was brought to pull passengers and occasionally freight. Henry was the second oldest he was an English engine with a green livery and a number 3 on his tender, Henry was brought 2 years after Gordon to pull goods and passenger trains. Edward was the second youngest, he was an English engine just like Henry with a blue livery but he had a number 2 on his tender, Edward was brought 3 years after Henry to help shunt trucks and pull goods trains on the branch line, Thomas was the youngest engine he was an American tank engine with a blue livery but with a number 1 on his tank, Thomas was brought to pull passengers on the branch line with Edward.

Thomas was at Knapford station he was picking up passengers he looked around it was quiet.

**Thomas**: Man sure is quiet.

Just then Gordon arrived with the express, Thomas and Gordon were good friends but they weren't close friends like Gordon was with Henry.

**Gordon**: Hello there Thomas, everythin' ok?

**Thomas**: Yeah I was just thinkin' how quiet it is.

**Gordon**: Aye it is quiet, I'm glad I wasn't scrapped.

**Thomas**: What y'mean?

**Gordon**: Before my railway closed down in Scotland there were three of us, there was me and there was another engine he looked like Edward but he had a grey livery and he had the number 16 on his tender and he went by the name of Angus, there was a third engine he looked like Henry but he had a dark blue livery with the number 28 on his tender and he went by the name of Geoffrey. The three of us worked together for many years, but one day the manager was strugglin' with money so he put us up for sale alot of people came to look at us, they brought Angus and Geoffrey but nobody brought me.

**Thomas**: Man that's said what y'do?

**Gordon**: Well the manager said to me if nobody comes for me in the next week I'd have to be scrapped, I was sad about that then a day before I was due to get scrapped a fat man came, the fat controller, he saw me and he said he'll be perfect. The manager agreed he said goodbye and good luck on my new railway, when I arrived on Sodor it was very quiet I remember saying to him am I the only engine and he said so far you are but I'll buy some more, I worked hard but I started to feel lonely then 2 years later Henry came and we became firm friends.

**Thomas**: Wow that's an amazing story.

Gordon nodded, then the guard blew his whistle it was time for Thomas to go.

**Thomas**: Time for me to get goin' see you later Gordon.

**Gordon**: Bye.

Thomas puffed out of the station.

**Gordon**: I love tellin' people stories.

Then the guard blew his whistle it was Gordon's turn to go.

**Gordon**: Time to go.

Gordon whistled then puffed out of the station.

Meanwhile Thomas was puffing along the branch line, he came to a hill he huffed and puffed up it he reached the top.

**Thomas**: Phew! They never had hills that tough in America.

Then there was trouble Thomas was going too fast down the other side of the hill, he tried to break but he couldn't.

**Thomas**: Help!

Edward was at the next station he saw Thomas approaching quickly.

**Edward**: Thomas slow down!

Thomas couldn't slow down he raced through the station, he didn't see that the points ahead were faulty he raced down an old line he brushed past trees and bushes. He came to a stop he gasped there in front of him was an overgrown town.

**Thomas**: Man look at this place, it looks like it's been here years I'd better go tell Sir Topham hat and the others.

Thomas reversed slowly out of the old line and puffed to the sheds.

When he arrived at the sheds Edward and Henry were there.

**Thomas**: Hey guys where's Gordon?

**Henry**: He's doing the express still.

**Edward**: Are you ok Thomas because you rushed through the station very fast.

**Thomas:** I'm alright Edward.

Just then Gordon arrived behind Thomas.

**Gordon**: Scuse Thomas.

Thomas turned round on the turntable then puffed into his spot, then Gordon turned round and puffed in the end spot next to Henry.

**Thomas**: Guys you'll never guessed what I found.

**Gordon**: What did you find?

**Thomas**: An old town.

**Henry**: You'm pulling our buffers.

**Thomas**: Honest c'mon I'll show you.

So Thomas puffed away and the engines followed.

They arrived at the old town.

**Edward**: Wow.

**Henry**: You weren't kidding.

**Thomas**: Gordon do you know this town?

**Gordon**: I actually don't.

**Edward**: C'mon we need to tell the fat controller.

**Henry**: Someone needs to stay here.

**Gordon**: How about me and Henry stay here while you's go see the fat controller.

**Edward**: Good idea Gordon we'll be back in a minute.

Edward and Thomas puffed away to get the fat controller.

Soon the fat controller arrived on board Thomas he looked at the town.

**Gordon**: Do you know this town sir?

**Fat controller**: I actually don't, but we can make it new again so I need everyone to help.

The engines agreed.

**Fat controller**: Have a good night sleep work will start tomorrow.

**Edward**: Yes sir.

And the engines puffed to the sheds.

That night the engines were talking.

**Edward**: I wonder if the fat controller might bring more engines to help.

**Henry**: If he does he'll have to rebuild the sheds there's only four spaces.

**Thomas**: That would mean we'd have to sleep somewhere else.

**Gordon**: It'll only be till the sheds have been built.

**Henry**: True.

Then the engines settled down to sleep.

The next day work had started, things were going well the engines were working hard. But a few weeks later things started to slow down the four engines were starting to get tired and some passed out because of the heat. The fat controller came to see them at the sheds.

**Fat controller**: We need to keep on top of things.

**Henry**: Sir we're exhausted poor Gordon has passed out 3 times because of the heat.

**Edward**: Sir don't you think we need more engines.

The fat controller thought for a moment.

**Fat controller**: Maybe we do need more engines, I'll order some for tomorrow.

The engines were pleased.

The next morning the engines waited for the new engines. Then the fat controller arrived.

**Fat controller**: These are the new engines, this is James.

**Edward**: My goodness hello James.

**James**: Hey Edward long time no see.

**Thomas**: By the looks of it you know each other.

**Edward**: Yes me and James worked together on our previous railway.

**Fat controller**: This is Toby.

**Henry**: My god look what the wind blew in.

**Toby**: Hello Henry good to see you again.

**Fat controller**: And this is Percy.

**Percy**: Hello.

Some of the engines sniggered.

**Fat controller**: I would like you 4 to show these 3 the ropes.

**Edward**: Yes sir.

And they all puffed to work.

Percy James and Toby got the hang of what to.

Gordon was resting in a siding he was exhausted, then Percy puffed up to him.

**Percy**: Hello there.

**Gordon**: Hello Percy I'm Gordon.

**Percy**: Nice to meet you, are you from Scotland.

**Gordon**: I am.

**Percy**: Cool.

**Gordon**: How you settling in on Sodor?

**Percy**: Pretty well everyone is very friendly.

**Gordon**: That's good, right I'd better get back to work.

And he puffed out of the siding.

Percy called out.

**Percy**: Want some help!

**Gordon**: No thanks Percy!

Percy puffed back to work.

A few weeks later the town was almost finished, James had to shunt some trucks for Gordon he hated shunting then he had a cheeky idea he decided to play a trick on Gordon, he shunted a very long line of trucks. A few minutes later Gordon arrived he was surprised to see so many trucks.

**Gordon**: James how the hell am I meant to pull all these.

**James**: I just thought save you coming back I'd shunt them all in a line for you.

**Gordon**: I suppose.

Gordon was coupled up to the ling line of trucks and he puffed slowly up the hill, Gordon didn't know that the couplings on the trucks were rusty but James did he almost reached the top when the coupling broke all the trucks raced back down the hill.

**Gordon**: Dammit!

The trucks raced past James.

**James**: Oh no!

Gordon came back from the hill.

**Gordon**: Did you know that was going to happen!

**James**: N...no I didn't!

The trucks crashed into the tower it crashed down.

**James**: Man I didn't think that was going to happen.

**Gordon**: So you did know!

The fat controller was cross.

**Fat controller**: This is a disaster, you all are going to do extra work to get the tower fixed.

The engines were furious.

**Gordon**: James you idiot!

**Thomas**: You caused this James?

**Henry**: I bet he wanted to sabotage our work, can't you send him away sir?

**James**: No please, give me one more chance!

**Fat controller**: Ok James one more chance, if you do something like this again I will send you away.

**James**: Yes sir, and guys I'll do the extra work you go to the sheds you disserve a rest.

The engines smiled.

**Gordon**: Ok James good luck.

The engines puffed away, and James got to work.

The next day the engines returned, they were surprised the tower was new again.

**Gordon**: Wow James did you stay up all night?

**James**: Yep I wanted to get the job done, and Gordon I'm sorry for playing a trick on you.

Gordon smiled. James let out a big yawn.

**James**: I'm tired.

**Henry**: Go on to the sheds and get some sleep we'll finish up here.

James smiled,

**James**: Thanks everyone.

The engines smiled, then James puffed to the sheds.

At long last the town was done.

**Edward**: We need a name for the town.

**Gordon**: What about Great Waterton?

**Fat controller**: Good name Gordon, I would like you to get the ribbon.

Gordon puffed away to get the ribbon.

A few minutes later Gordon returned, the ribbon stretched from one end of the station to the other. James arrived just in time.

**Fat controller**: Who would like to cut the ribbon?

**Henry**: I think Gordon should he's lived here the longest.

**Edward**: No I think James should because he worked all night to put things right.

**Gordon**: How about to save arguments we both cut the ribbon.

**Fat controller**: Good idea.

Gordon and James were given a pair of scissors and they both cut it, everyone cheered. The town was very popular to tourists the engines were kept very busy, and more people visited the Island of Sodor.

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a comment =)**


End file.
